libertad y amor (Levi x Lizzy)
by sol y amanecer
Summary: Nuestra historia nos lleva a conocer el romance del capitán del escuadrón de reconocimiento Levi Ackerman y Lizzy durante la llegada de la tropa de reclutas 103, con desarrollo hasta llegar a la introducción de los personajes principales Eren, Mikasa y armin, descubre el romance!


**LEVI X LIZZY **

**Hola es un placer traerles esta historia basada en el personaje de shingeki no kyojin Levi pero claro el personaje de lizzy es una alusión de la loca autora (aja) ojala les guste. **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**

Cadetes de una nueva tropa de reclutas habían decidido unirse a las tropas de reconocimiento, la prueba fue ardua como todas pero el temor no era parte de esta tropa.

Habían sido reunidos para recibir sus nuevos uniformes. Aquellos nuevos uniformes portaban las alas de la libertad.

Lizzy siempre había deseado portar ese uniforme. Desde niña había crecido escuchando las maravillas que la poderosa tropa de reconocimiento hacía.

-oye Lizzy no estás emocionada- comento Ana una de las jóvenes amigas de Lizzy, mientras estaba formada recibiendo el uniforme

-un poco- susurra Lizzy para evitar el regaño por parte del comandante irvin, quien daba su discurso a los cadetes

-ustedes serán entrenados por el capitán Rivaille para ponerse a su disposición- ordena Irvin, mientras pedia desintegrar la formación en periodo de descanso

-tss, tss, oye Lizzy! Donde esta luka!- le comenta y susurra Ana

-nose lo mandaron a ver al capitán- susurra Lizzy

Un silencio se mantiene en la formación todos en fila esperando instrucciones, dudosos si salir de la formación o no, apenas unas aves pasan para detonar el cielo brillante del día.  
—Lizzy iré a buscar a luka —Dijo Ana volviéndose y dejando atrás a su compañera.  
—Espera, voy contigo. Dice Lizzy

En eso toda la formación se rompe y comienzan a relajarse y platicar.

Ana se detuvo para esperar a lizzy y ambas subieron las escaleras que llevaban al despacho del capitán, sabían que luka no podía estar en otro lugar. Ana quiso llamar a la puerta pero aquella mañana se había corrido muchos rumores hacerca del capitán que desconocían, algunos comentaban haber visto al capitán malhumorado y retrocedían intimidados.

-toca tu- dijo LIZZY

-porque siempre yo- dijo Ana

ANA puso los ojos en blanco y dio tres golpes a la puerta con los nudillos.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó una voz grave y autoritaria desde el interior.

—Recluta Ana Coleman y Elizabeth Benet del escuadrón 102 recientemente incorporada a la tropa de reconocimiento

—Adelante.

La joven entró sin titubear seguida de la rubia que nada más entrar observó a su alrededor buscando a su amigo. Ambas saludaron a su superior. Luka estaba limpiando el polvo de unas estanterías mientras el capitán revisaba unos papeles tomando una taza de café. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los nuevos soldados con aquellos fríos ojos grises.  
—¿Qué queréis? —Preguntó notablemente molesto.  
—Buscábamos a luka, señor —Explicó Ana algo tensa.

—Esta ocupado ahora —Dijo el pequeño hombre observando al moreno que había dejado de limpiar observando a sus amigas.

Chasqueó la lengua tras pensar unos instantes y suspiró— Esta bien, puedes tomarte un descanso mocoso. Dijo el capitán Levi

El rostro del joven se iluminó con aquellas palabras y asintió enérgicamente guardando el trapo con el que estaba limpiando y se apresuró a reunirse con ANA Y LIZZY

Ellas le sonrieron y se volvieron para ir donde estaba el escuadrón reunido, seguramente estaría buscándolos.

—No tan deprisa —Los detuvo Rivaille mientras mantenía la mirada en sus papeles— Tengo algo que tratar con la señorita Benet

La joven dio un respingo sorprendida. Observó al capitán pensativa, no recordaba haber hecho algo para molestarlo y solía trabajar duramente cuando le ordenaban algo.

Sus amigos la observaron preocupados, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a protestar para ayudarla pero era algo comprensible.

—Esta bien, en seguida voy —Los calmó con una sonrisa y los observó irse para luego volverse hacía el capitán seria—

¿He hecho algo mal? Capitan Rivaille

—Quería hablar de tus resultados —Clavó aquella inexpresiva mirada en la joven, quién había empezado a ponerse nerviosa

— He oído que tus habilidades son excepcionales quedaste primera en la lista de los diez primeros de tu promoción. Habilidades estratégicas, de maniobra. Nada mal para una niña como tú. Cualquiera que te viera pensaría en que no eres un soldado, tienes una cara muy fina para estar aquí- comenta levi

—Bueno... —Frunció el labio formando una mueca y desvió la mirada manteniendo la posición— No tenía necesidad de cambiar mi rostro para estar aquí, desde el comienzo quise unirme a las tropas de reconocimiento.

—Entiendo- comenta el capitán clavando la mirada en la joven.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo, por alguna razón se sentía rara con los comentarios despectivos del capitán, además pensaba que si a esos pocos días de entrar en la legión de reconocimiento recibía esos comentarios, terminaría odiando el tiempo ahí.

— espero ser de ayuda y creo que no importa la condición es mejor mostrar las habilidades en batalla—Esta vez clavó sus ojos en Rivaille y este enarcó una ceja interesado.

—Pareces creerte muy capaz pero algo tan simple podría costarte la vida, idiota —Parecía cada vez más enojado y era comprensible, al capitán no le gustaba tener que encargarse de aquellas tonterías, nunca nadie había llamado su atención de tal manera, incluso leyendo su expediente— ¿Qué vas a hacer si te encuentras en una situación que supera tus habilidades por esa despreocupación tuya?

—En ese caso encontraré el modo de salir con vida —Respondió ella con firmeza haciendo que el capitán frunciera más el ceño.

-será interesante tenerla en el escuadrón, sus habilidades serán útiles, puede retirarse - comenta levi clavando su mirada a la joven y dejando caer los papeles en el escritorio

-odio a este hombre-piensa Lizzy mientras se retira de la oficina


End file.
